Ich traf jemanden, der behauptete, der Teufel zu sein... Und ich denke, ich glaube ihr
Lasst mich zunächst sagen, dass ich nicht besonders religiös bin. Wenn ihr mich fragen würdet, ob ich an Gott glaube, würde ich wahrscheinlich nur mit den Achseln zucken, ein paar Worte darüber grunzen, dass ich deswegen hin- und hergerissen bin und dann mit meinem Tag weitermachen. Natürlich war das vor gestern Abend. Meine Freunde sind die Art von Menschen, die wilde Nächte mögen. Verrückte Partys, ein wenig Koks schnupfen, ein wenig E im Badezimmer nehmen, vielleicht treffen sie sich mit jemandem und hinterlassen um zehn nach Wer-zur-Hölle-weiß-wie-viel-Uhr eine SMS auf meinem Handy, wo sie mir sagen, dass sie diese Fahrt, die ich anbiete, doch nicht brauchen. Nicht das hier glaubt, ich würde nicht gerne trinken, das tue ich, es ist nur ... Clubs sind nicht mein Stil. Irgendwo in einem Pub liegend, in der Hand ein Getränk, der Fernsehdrohne lauschend, welchen Kanal auch immer ein schmutziger Typ im Hintergrund brüllend gewünscht hat ... Ich schätze, das ist meine Vorstellung von Spaß. Wenn meine Freunde mir sagen, dass sie eine Nacht in der Stadt verbringen wollen, sage ich sicher. Ich warte auf den ersten Club, kaufe ein alkoholfreies Bier, falls mein Auto benötigt wird, und versuche so zu tun, als hätte ich Spaß. Wenn ich sehe, wie sie sich an Mädchen oder an Jungs reiben, wenn sie mit jemandem ins Gespräch kommen, der definitiv ein Dealer sein könnte, entscheide ich, dass meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt werden. Wir sind nicht allzu weit draußen, die nächtliche U-Bahn ist auf Abruf da und ich kann mein Auto am nächsten Tag immer finden. Dann gehe ich aus dem Club und suche nach etwas Rustikalem. Nicht, dass das schwer zu finden ist, überhaupt nicht. Ich befand mich in einem gewissen Zustand in einer Bar namens Ragged Feather. War kein allzu großer Fan des Namens, aber die Getränke waren billig und der größte Bevölkerungsanteil schienen Männer mittleren Alters zu sein, die Football-Wiederholungen sahen. Ich versuchte so zu tun, als wäre ich nicht einfach aus einem Club getaumelt, während meine Ohren klingelten. Ich kämmte meine Haare zurück, nahm mein Handy in meine Hand und ging zur Bar. Ich nahm einen doppelten Shot Whiskey und trank ihn in einem Zug. Nur weil ich nicht im Club war, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich keine gute Zeit haben konnte. Ich hing eine Weile alleine an der Bar rum, scrollte durch mein Telefon und tat so, als würde ich etwas viel Beeindruckenderes tun, als es wirklich der Fall war. Ich belauschte immer mal die Jungs auf den Sofas. Ab und zu wurden sie laut. Ich denke, es wurden nur Football-Highlights gezeigt, aber sie waren unglaublich engagiert für ihre Teams. Ich nahm noch einen Whiskey und verschwand im Hintergrund. Natürlich sind Nachzügler aus Clubs an der Tagesordnung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis einige knapp gekleidete Frauen hinein taumelten, lachten, kicherten und darauf hinwiesen, wo sie sitzen wollten. Ich habe einen Kerl gesehen, der mit seinem Freund über die Schulter geschlungen hereinkam. Katatonisch, höchstwahrscheinlich. Er warf seinen Freund auf eines der mit Bier und Rauch veredelten Ledersofas und verlangte zwei Gläser Wasser und alle Erdnüsse, die die Bar auf Lager hatte. Die Barkeeper wirkten bitterlich amüsiert. Einige der Mädchen machten Selfies. Snapchatteten ihren Freunden, die noch im Club waren. Sie bestellten Shots, bereiteten sich auf die nächste Etappe ihrer Nacht vor. Ein paar Kerle kamen mit Curry in Auflaufschalen herein. Ich sah durch das Fenster, wie jemand einen Big Mac auf dem Außensitzplatz aß. Dies war eine Nacht für die Jungen und Betrunkenen, und mein Verstand wurde gerade genug vom Whiskey getrübt, um die Charaktere zu genießen, die ich friedlich beobachten konnte, ohne mit ihnen zu interagieren. Das heißt, bis sich jemand auf den Sitz neben mir setzte. "Sehe ich aus wie ein Mädchen mit Vaterproblemen?" Sie war durchschnittlich groß, auch wenn das nicht sofort auffiel, da sie ihre Arme deutlich gegen die Bar lehnte. Sie war schlank, mit kurzen und erstaunlich leuchtend roten Haaren. Es umrahmte ihr rundes Gesicht, ein Gesicht, das mit verschmiertem Lidschatten, verschmiertem Lippenstift verunreinigt war... Zur Hölle, es sah so aus, als wäre ihr Make-up gerade dabei, direkt aus ihrem Gesicht zu schmelzen. Da war eine Fritte, die in einer Locke in ihrem Haar hing, direkt an ihrer Stirn. Die betrunkene Seite von mir war eigentlich versucht, es herauszupicken. Das Mädchen war deutlich betrunken, und als ich mich in der Bar umsah, konnte ich nicht genau sagen, woher sie gekommen war. Sie gehörte nicht zur Menge der Selfie-Macher, sie war nicht bei den katatonischen Jungs. Ich hoffte für ihre Sicherheit, dass sie nicht zu den Männern mittleren Alters gehörte. Ich versuchte, aus dem Fenster zu schauen, um zu sehen, ob vielleicht einer Gruppe ein betrunkenes, hellhaariges Mädchen fehlte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Das Fenster war beschlagen. Zu viel Hitze im Inneren, zu wenig Hitze im Freien. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich sie. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. "Beantworte meine Frage", murmelte sie. "Äh..." Ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte. Ich entschied mich, sie unbeholfen anzustarren und versuchte, ihr mit dem verwirrten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht zu antworten. Die Lippen des Mädchens kräuselten sich zu einem betrunkenen Lächeln. Sie schnaubte und legte eine Hand über ihren Mund, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken. Es half lediglich wirklich bei der Zerstörung ihres Lippenstiftes. "Das habe ich, weißt du", sagte sie und drückte sich ein wenig gegen die Stange. "Ich habe Vaterprobleme, meine ich. Für den Fall, dass das nicht offensichtlich war." Sie deutete auf sich selbst. Auf die beschmutzte Kleidung, die ziemlich spektakulär ausgesehen haben muss, als sie am Abend ihr Zuhause verlassen hatte. Auf die Flecken, die wie altes Essen aussahen. Die klebrigen Rückstände auf ihrem Hals und ihren Schultern, die ganz offensichtlich ein geworfenes Getränk waren. "Was ist passiert?", fragte ich sie. Ich bemerkte, dass ihr Haar sich um ihren Hals gelockt hatte. Es war durch die gleiche Substanz klebrig geworden. Sie war ein Wrack. "Ich war an ein paar Kämpfen beteiligt, keine große Sache", sagte sie mit den Achseln zuckend. "Ich habe natürlich nicht angefangen, nein, nein, das tue ich nicht. Aber mein Vater..." "Dein Vater hat dir das angetan?" Sie lächelte strahlend. "In gewisser Weise." „Soll ich jemanden anrufen?" Ich hatte mein Handy bereits in der Hand. Das Mädchen sah aus, als wäre sie wahrscheinlich Anfang zwanzig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht an einer Art väterlichem Missbrauch hätte leiden können. Die einzige Nummer, die ich von Anfang an kannte, war die von Childline, was nicht ganz angemessen war. Die Polizei? Jesus, musste ich mich heute Abend mit den Bullen abgeben? Während meine Freunde, keine zwei Türen weiter, Koks schnupften? Das Mädchen drückte meine Hand fest nach unten. Sie schüttelte bereits den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie mir. "Ich will nicht, dass du jemanden anrufst." Nun änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Es war nicht der versuchte, sinnliche Look, den ich bei vielen Mädchen ihres Zustands gesehen hatte; er war offen und großzügig und fesselnd. Sie wollte etwas von mir und ich fühlte mich gezwungen, es ihr zu geben. "Ich will etwas anderes." "Was willst du?", fragte ich sie. "Ich will dir eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte das Mädchen, bevor es zur Bar blickte, "und dass du mir einen Drink spendierst. Das Universum ist manchmal eine Qual und ich fürchte, ich glaube, ich habe meine Brieftasche verloren." Ich lachte. Ich kannte diese Frau nicht, wusste nicht, woher sie überhaupt gekommen war. In meinen Nächten ging es im Allgemeinen darum, bequem besoffen zu werden und dafür zu sorgen, dass meine Freunde nicht bis zum Ende des Ganzen tot in einem Graben lagen. Ich war es gewohnt, ab und zu angebaggert zu werden, aber selbst als ich mit einem Getränk in der Hand auf diesem Barhocker saß, wusste ich, dass dies nicht das war, was es war. Dieses Mädchen hatte nicht die Absicht, mir in die Hose zu steigen. Sie wollte nur reden. Ich schätze, damit war ich einverstanden. „Was ist dein Gift?", fragte ich sie. Ihre Lippen zitterten. "Appletini." Die Bar bot ein sehr begrenztes Cocktailmenü, aber durch ein Wunder konnte ich ihr einen Appletini aus der Liste bestellen. Ich bestellte einen Apfelmost dazu, plötzlich war ich mir ein wenig zu bewusst, wohin diese Nacht führen könnte. Ich hatte diese versoffene Fremde unbedacht mit noch mehr Alkohol versorgt, und sie hatte eindeutig eine harte Nacht damit verbracht. Ein Teil meines alten Instinktes kam zurück - derselbe Instinkt, der mich dazu veranlasste, meinen Freunden alle paar Stunden eine SMS zu schreiben, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht an einen gefährlichen Ort außerhalb des Clubs gegangen waren. Da sich niemand außer dem Barkeeper unserer Existenz auf diesen Hockern bewusst war, wurde mir klar, dass ich plötzlich für diese sehr betrunkene Fremde verantwortlich war. Das Mädchen verwöhnte ihren Drink und fuhr mit dem Finger vorsichtig über den Rand des feuchtwarmen Martini-Glases. "Das führt mich zurück", sagte das Mädchen freundlich. Sie sah mich plötzlich an, ihre grünen Augen verblüfften. "Weißt du, wie das ursprünglich genannt wurde?" Sie grinste, bevor ich antworten konnte. "Einen Adamsapfel-Martini." Ich schnaubte. "Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich schon mal gehört." "Natürlich war es nicht wirklich ein Apfel", fuhr sie fort, die Augen bewegten sich zurück zu ihrem Glas. "Die Texte haben diesen Teil falsch übersetzt, vor allem, weil ihr Leute kein Wort mehr dafür habt. Die Frucht war unglaublich exotisch und existiert, um ehrlich zu sein, in diesem Bereich der Existenz nicht. Nur in Eden." Sie lachte verträumt. "Und Eden ist schon lange weg." Ich starrte sie an. "Bist du... okay?" Es war ehrlicher als das letzte Mal, als ich sie gefragt hatte. Hauptsächlich, weil ich anfing, ein wenig Angst zu haben, die in meinen Magen kriecht. "Natürlich", sagte das Mädchen und grinste weit. "Warum fragst das immer wieder?" "Ich meine", stotterte ich, "Ich... es ist nur, jetzt verstehe das nicht falsch oder so, aber... du siehst aus..." "Als ob jemand seinen Drink über mich gegossen hätte?", fragte das Mädchen. "Als hätte jemand anderes seinen Kebab auf mein Kleid geworfen und ein anderer unangenehmer Kerl hat mich mit seinen Fish and Chips übersät? Dass ich geschlagen, ein wenig herumgeschlagen und in der Gosse zurückgelassen wurde, damit die Ratten mich finden?" Sie hütete meine Augen unglaublich lange, bevor ihr Gesicht in ein Grinsen umschlug. "Ja, so was in der Art." "Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte ich. "Warum sollten sie nicht?" Das Mädchen schoss zurück. "Die Leute sind nicht so toll und Alkohol macht sie schlimmer." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manchmal macht es sie besser. Netter, etwas lockerer im Sack... aber meistens nur nervig und ein wenig geruchsintensiv." Ich sah sie an, ich sah, wie sie ihren Drink auf Ex trank. Sie strahlte die Intelligenz aus, um zu wissen, wie ironisch ihre Worte waren, aber sie war weder besorgt noch entschuldigend wegen ihnen. Das Mädchen sah mich wieder an. "Du hast mir einen Drink spendiert. Jetzt kannst du dir meine Geschichte anhören." Ich nickte wortlos. Sie lächelte und zeigte auf den Barkeeper und dann auf ihren Drink. Der Barkeeper machte ihr bereits einen weiteren. "Eden", sagte das Mädchen und wiederholte ihr früheres Geschwätz, als wären die Worte gerade erst aus ihrem Mund gekommen. "Sie denken immer, dass das meine Schuld ist, weißt du. Der Grund, warum Adam und Eva aus ihrem perfekten kleinen FKK-Paradies vertrieben wurden." Sie schoss mir einen wissenden Blick zu. "Nur in Eden kannst du splitterfasernackt auf dem Gras sitzen und kein Kiefernzapfen bleibt dir in deiner Arschritze stecken." Ich blinzelte. "Es tut mir leid", sagte ich. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen." "Tut mir leid", sagte das Mädchen. "Meine Geschichte wird ohne eine angemessene Vorstellung keinen Sinn ergeben." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Hallo. Mein Name ist Luzifer." Sie zwinkerte. "Aber du kannst mich Lucy nennen." Es gibt eine unangenehme Hitze, die sich durch deine Venen zieht, wenn du zum ersten Mal in den Kampf- oder Flugmodus gehst. Adrenalin pumpt durch dein Blut und alles, was du tun willst, ist aufstehen und gehen. Es überschreibt alles andere. Viele Dinge machten Sinn, als das Mädchen mir ihren Namen sagte. Erstens, dass sie verrückt war. Das musste sie sein. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bei vier verschiedenen Gelegenheiten in einer Nacht angegriffen worden, und bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich nicht gewusst, wie das möglich sein könnte. Hinter dem schmutzigen Make-up und der schmutzigen Kleidung war sie ziemlich attraktiv und ihre Einstellung war nicht so gehässig oder unhöflich gewesen. Doch wenn sie den Leuten erzählt hätte, dass sie der Teufel ist? Das bringt bei den Leuten eine gewisse Reaktion hervor. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ich auf ihr Handgelenk schaute, hinunter zu ihren Knöcheln. Trug sie eine Art Handschellen von einer dieser psychiatrischen Anstalten? War sie nach einer bösen Beule am Kopf aus dem Krankenhaus ausgebrochen? Ist irgendetwas davon überhaupt passiert? Ich müsste wirklich die Polizei rufen. "Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte das Mädchen - Lucy. "Du denkst, dass ich verrückt bin, dass du hier raus musst. Vielleicht denkst du sogar, dass ich aggressiv bin." "Bist du das?" fragte ich sie. "Wäre ich hier bei dir und würde Appletinis trinken, wenn ich es wäre?", fragte sie und wackelte mit den Wimpern. "Würdest du so aussehen, wie du es tust, wenn du es nicht wärst?", schoss ich zurück. Sie grinste und toastete mit ihrem neuen Glas. "Touché." Ohne nachzudenken, stieß ich mit meinem Apfelmost dagegen. Dann runzelte ich die Stirn. Sie kicherte und lehnte sich näher. "Lass uns eine kleine Wette abschließen", sagte sie. "Lass mich dir meine Geschichte erzählen, und wenn du mir glaubst, wenn ich fertig bin, darfst du nicht versuchen, mich irgendwo einzusperren." Ich starrte sie an. "Wenn ich dir glauben würde, warum würde ich das dann tun?" Sie grinste und nippte an ihrem Drink. "Du wärst überrascht, was die Leute tun, wenn sie glauben, dass du der Teufel bist." "Und du machst das oft?", fragte ich. "Den Leuten sagen, dass du Satan bist?" Sie schnaubte in ihren Drink. "Nicht so oft, wie ich sollte. Aber es war ein harter Tag und ein höllisch langes Leben. Ich würde gerne ein Gespräch führen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist." Ich winkte dem Barkeeper zu, um mir noch einen Whiskey zu bringen. Die Augen des Mädchens funkelten vor Humor. Ich war nicht unbedingt mit ihr gefangen, aber ein Teil von mir wollte nicht gehen, ohne vorher zu hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Außerdem konnte ich am Ende nicht einfach ein verrücktes Mädchen zurücklassen, das nachts allein durch London wanderte. "So", sagte ich und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Drink. "Eden"? Lucy lachte. "Adam und Eva?" fuhr ich fort. "Du sagst, dass das wahr ist. Gott hat zwei Menschen erschaffen und wir alle stammen von ihnen?" "Gott hat zwei Prototypen erschaffen", korrigierte Lucy mit einem erhobenen Finger. "Mein Vater schuf Engel als seine Spielzeugsoldaten, aber er hatte es versäumt, so etwas wie sich selbst zu machen. Nach uns war es sein nächstes großes Projekt und er verbrachte jede wache Stunde des Daseins damit, sich um seine beiden Prototypen zu kümmern. Er gab ihnen eine perfekte Utopie zum Leben, aber er wollte sie testen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie einen freien Willen haben." "Und hatten sie ihn?" Lucys Gesicht zitterte. "Nein. Mein Vater konnte sich nie dazu durchringen, so weit zu gehen. Er verführte sie mit der Vorstellung von Wissen jenseits ihres Verständnisses und sagte ihnen genau, was sie tun konnten, um es als ihr eigenes in Anspruch zu nehmen. Aber ein Wesen erschaffen zu können, das gegen sein Gesetz verstoßen könnte? Oh.... mein Vater ist ein sehr kontrollierendes Wesen. Er hatte Angst, diese Fähigkeit an sie weiterzugeben." Lucy war sehr unnachgiebig in ihren Wahnvorstellungen, das war mir klar. Sie sprach mit solcher Abneigung über ihren Vater, dass ich anfing, Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Nur jemand, der sehr schwer verletzt worden war, hätte die Frechheit, Gott selbst zu ärgern. "Und was?" fragte ich sie und bewahrte ihre Wahnvorstellungen. "Du warst diejenige, die sie im Garten in Versuchung geführt hat? Der Teufel war die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen?" Sie lächelte. "Ich versuche es." Dann sah sie mich an und hob eine Stirn. "Die ganze Menschheit denkt, dass die Versuchung in Form einer Schlange kam. Die Beine der Schlange wurden als Strafe weggenommen, weil sie Eva auf die verbotene Frucht hingezogen hatte." Sie lachte, ein hartes und kurzes Geräusch. "Schlangen hatten nie Beine und es war keine Sünde, diese armen Prototypen dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was sie als Nächstes taten." Ihre Schultern waren sehr angespannt, als sie ihren nächsten Schluck nahm, aber ihre Augen waren voller Begeisterung. Sie schien begeistert zu sein, mir das zu sagen. "Ich war das Lieblingskind, mein Vater liebte und verehrte mich. Er nannte mich den Lichtbringer, ich stand bei der Erschaffung dieser Erde an seiner Seite. Bei der Erschaffung der Menschheit." Sie schob ihre Lippen und schlug ihr leeres Glas gegen den Tisch. Der Barkeeper ging eifrig daran, noch einen zu machen. "Mein Vater konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, diese zusätzliche Meile zu gehen, also bat er mich, unter den Prototypen zu wandeln und sie selbst zu verführen. Zieh ihr Verlangen nach der verbotenen Macht, die er angedeutet hatte." "Du sagst, Gott wollte, dass wir das wissen?" fragte ich sie skeptisch. "Ich sage, dass Gott Angst vor seiner eigenen Macht hatte und sehr dringend das, was er wusste, mit der Schöpfung teilen wollte, die er geschaffen hatte. Richtig und falsch, links und rechts, all das Zeug." Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bist du mit der Geschichte von Prometheus vertraut?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Griechisch, richtig? Man sagt, er hat Feuer von den Göttern gestohlen oder so, um zu helfen..." Der Whiskey machte die Dinge ein wenig neblig und ich kämpfte mit der Richtung, die ich eingeschlagen hatte. Lucy grinste. "Richtig", sagte sie und unterbrach meinen Versuch. "Prometheus stahl Feuer von den Göttern, um sicherzustellen, dass die Menschheit vorankommt. Du wirst feststellen, dass jede Kultur eine Vorstellung davon hat, woher die Menschen ihre Fähigkeit haben, sich zu entwickeln, sich vorwärts zu bewegen, zu erschaffen. Gott war der Schöpfer, und er wollte seinen Prototypen diese Fähigkeit geben. Ich gab ihnen diese Fähigkeit, indem ich Eva verführte, die Frucht zu essen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt sieht mich die Welt als das ultimative Übel an." "Wenn das, was du sagst, wahr ist", sagte ich langsam, "dann muss Gott genau wie wir sein." Lucys Lippen verdünnten sich zu einem wilden Lächeln. "Mein Vater ist sehr egozentrisch. Er hat vielleicht geplant, euch nach seinem Bild zu erschaffen, aber am Ende hat er es nur geschafft, euren Verstand in seinen zu formen. Er gab euch Autonomie, die Fähigkeit, selbstständig zu denken. Seine Engel waren seine Soldaten, und ich war seine treueste. Bis zu diesem Tag." "Engel haben keinen freien Willen?" "Nein", sagte Lucy, "haben sie nicht." "Und was ist mit dem Teufel?" Ich weiß nicht, warum ich plötzlich so fasziniert war, aber religiöse Ideale von jemandem zu hören, der glaubte, sie selbst gelebt zu haben, war wahrscheinlich eines der interessantesten Dinge, die mir je passiert waren. Ich habe vielleicht als Kind nur die Kirche besucht, um meinen Eltern zu gefallen, aber plötzlich wurde ich wieder für die Vorstellung begeistert. Ein Teil von mir war sich dessen bewusst und hatte Angst vor dem Ergebnis, aber ich war gerade betrunken genug, dass ich mich in diesem Moment nicht darum scherte. "Der Teufel hat ihren eigenen Willen", sagte Lucy und neigte ihr Glas zu mir hin mit stiller Begutachtung. "Indem ich Eva zum Baum führte, erwachte an diesem Tag etwas in mir und ich erkannte, was mir entgangen war. Genau das, was meine Brüder und Schwestern verpasst hatten. Wir folgten unserem Vater gehorsam aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er unser Schöpfer war, aber als mir der freie Wille gegeben worden war, wurde mir klar, wie aufgeblasen und eigenmächtig er geworden war. In einem einsamen, leidenschaftlichen Moment hatte er beschlossen, seine kleinen menschlichen Prototypen zu erschaffen, nur um sehr schnell zu erkennen, was es bedeuten würde, ihnen ihren freien Willen zu geben." "Er würde sie nicht kontrollieren können", sagte ich. Lucy nickte. "Genau. Und danach wurde ihm noch schneller klar, dass er mich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte." "Also hat er dich in die Hölle geschickt." Lucy wäre fast an ihrem Drink erstickt. Sie lächelte über ihr Glas hinaus. "Lasst uns nicht voreilig sein." Ich wurde ein wenig nüchtern und richtete mich in meinem Sitz auf. Die Leute in der Bar waren plötzlich so still um mich herum, und es war mir egal, was sie zu sagen hatten oder welche Figuren sie darstellten. Die einzige Figur, die mir wichtig war, war Lucy. "Ich versuchte meinen Geschwistern zu erklären, was in Eden passiert war und was mir in Wirklichkeit passiert war, aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören. Sie verstanden den freien Willen nicht - wie konnten sie das auch? Ich wusste es nur, weil ich es aus Versehen bekommen hatte. In diesem Moment wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich einen freien Willen hatte, bloß dass ich mir plötzlich aller Fehler meines Vaters bewusst war. Meine Geschwister konnten diese Mängel nicht sehen und so dachten sie, ich sei plötzlich grausam geworden und hätte unseren Vater verlassen, indem ich ihn als eine Schande für einen Herrscher dargestellt hätte, für den wir alle ihn gehalten haben." Lucy seufzte schwer. "Adam und Eva und alle folgenden Kreationen wurden aus der perfekten kleinen Utopie meines Vaters herausgestoßen. Jetzt hatten sie sein Wissen, mein Vater hatte Angst vor dem, was er getan hatte. Und nachdem, was mit mir geschehen war, konnte ich seinen Schrecken erkennen und die Einsamkeit verstehen, die er empfunden hatte, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mich überhaupt zu benutzen." Lucys Augen waren schwerfällig, ihre Traurigkeit war fast spürbar. "Ich dachte, dass - ich dachte, dass er noch mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen würde als vorher. Schließlich waren wir uns ähnlicher als alle seine anderen Kinder. Aber er wurde distanziert; ruhig. Er spielte ab und zu mit seinen kleinen Menschen herum, aber meistens verurteilte er sie. Er gab ihnen die Schuld für seine Schwäche." Sie lächelte schwach. "Er gab mir die Schuld." Lucys Geschichte verwandelte sich immer mehr in die eines Kindes mit einem distanzierten, irgendwie missbrauchenden Vater. Ich kannte viele Kinder mit einem Hintergrund wie sie, und jetzt begann ich zu fürchten, wie viel von ihrer Geschichte in der Wahrheit verwurzelt war. Ich hatte gehört, dass es einfacher ist, in die Fantasie zu versinken, wenn man missbraucht wurde, und ich fragte mich, ob das der Grund für ihre Geschichte war. Für ihre Verzweiflung, es mit mir zu teilen - einem völlig Fremden. Ich respektierte ihre Wette. Ob es mir gefiel oder nicht, ich fühlte mich gezwungen, mir ihre ganze Geschichte erzählen zu lassen, bevor ich versuchte, sie zu beurteilen oder zu entwirren. Ich saß still da und ließ sie zu Wort kommen, während sie mit dem Letzten ihrer Getränke spielte. "Es wurde klar", sagte Lucy nach einer langen Pause, "dass ich nicht mehr dort hingehörte, wo ich war. Ich konnte dem Plan meines Vaters nicht folgen, weil ich sehen konnte, dass er keinen mehr hatte. Meine Geschwister weigerten sich, den Grund zu sehen, und so wurde ich schließlich von vielen von ihnen empfangen, angeführt von meinem Vater. Er erzählte mir alles, was ich fürchtete, er sagte mir, dass ich nicht mehr dorthin gehöre, wo ich war. Ich war kein Engel mehr. Ich war nicht mehr sein Lichtbringer. Sein Luzifer. Ich war eine Mutation seines Willens. Und so zog er mich aus der Gnade heraus. Und ich bin gefallen." Eine lange Stille erstreckte sich zwischen uns, die nur unterbrochen wurde, als der Barkeeper uns zwei neue Getränke schenkte. Lucy trank ihres nachdenklich. Ich rührte meins nicht an. "Ich fürchte", sagte Lucy leise, "dass dies der Teil ist, der die Leute dazu bringt, mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen." "Warum?", fragte ich. "Weil dein Vater dich rausgeworfen hat?" Ich hielt inne und versuchte, mich an ihre Metapher zu halten. "Dass er dich in die Hölle geschickt hat?" Lucy lachte traurig. "Ah, Menschen. Mein Vater hat euch seine Denkweise gegeben und nun schaut euch an." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht, weil er mich in die Hölle geschickt hat." "Warum dann?" "Ich bin auf die Erde gefallen", sagte Lucy. "Vater gab mir die Herrschaft über den einen Ort, von dem er dachte, dass ich da hineinpassen würde. Die Menschen hatten den freien Willen, ich auch. Was sagt man da? Eine himmlische Verbindung?" Sie schnaubte entsetzlich. "Natürlich ist das nicht ganz richtig, oder? Als ich fiel, stand ich vor einer Menschheit, die sich so sehr von den kleinen Prototypen meines Vaters unterschied." Ihr Tonfall hatte sich geändert. Hinter ihren Worten steckte eine Aggression, die mich immer wieder zu beunruhigen begann. "Ich sah Kaiser und Könige, Regierungen und Kirchen. Ich sah Konzerne, die behaupteten, Herrscher, Präsidenten und große fette Diktatoren zu sein. Und ich sah zu. Ich sah zu, wie die Menschheit kämpfte und verlor, und schließlich, schließlich, am Ende, gaben sie ganz auf. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage, sich all der Gier und Kontrolle zu stellen, die ihnen auferlegt wurde. Es gab einfach zu viel zu ändern und die Menschen erkannten bald, dass sie einfach nicht so frei waren, wie sie dachten. Sicher, sie leben unter der Illusion, dass sie ein freies Leben haben, aber die meisten von ihnen tun es einfach nicht." Sie klickte mit der Zunge. "Ich habe mir angewöhnt, euch alle zu verachten." Dann nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Drink. "Ich kann verstehen, was du meinst", sagte ich und erlaubte meinem Blick – zum ersten Mal seit der Begegnung mit ihr – , über die anderen Personen in der Bar zu streifen. Über die Mädchen, die mit ihren Telefonen spielten, den Jungen, die verzweifelt versuchten, nüchtern zu werden, den Männern, die von ihrem Football-Spiel im Fernsehen verzaubert waren. Wir alle führten ein sehr unterschiedliches Leben, und wir waren alle hier, um uns zu betrinken, um uns in der Unterhaltung zu verlieren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte, wovor wir uns damit verstecken. Und ich wusste damals, dass ich nicht die einzige Person war, die das dachte. "Ihr versteckt euch hinter eurem Alkohol und schlechten Entscheidungen und tut so, als hättet ihr einen freien Willen", sagte Lucy und winkte mit ihrer Hand durch den Raum. Niemand schenkte uns Aufmerksamkeit. "Es ist wahr - mein Vater hat euch den Willen gegeben, diese Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber ihr verschwendet sie. Den freien Willen, durch den ich gefallen bin, um ihn euch allen zu geben, den freien Willen, den ich durch einen verdrehten Fehler erhalten habe, und ihr macht euch darüber lustig. Ihr folgt sinnleeren Führern, ohne sie zu befragen, ihr haltet euch an Gesetze, die vor Jahrhunderten gemacht wurden und die keinen Sinn mehr machen. Ihr tut diese Dinge, weil ihr die Gelegenheit aufgegeben habt, dem eigenen Willen zu folgen, nicht dem Willen anderer." „Das sind aber nicht alle von uns, oder?" fragte ich sie und versuchte aus irgendeinem Grund, unsere Spezies vor der verrückten jungen Frau zu verteidigen. "Man sieht es doch die ganze Zeit in den Nachrichten, nicht wahr? Die Menschen erheben sich, wir protestieren. Menschen können einen Unterschied machen." Lucy lachte bitterlich und knabberte am Rand ihres Glases. "Wirklich?", sagte sie. "Du kannst hier sitzen und sagen, dass es nicht alles schlecht sein kann, wegen der wenigen, die sich weigern, sich anzupassen? Das nennst du deine Rebellen? Haben sie das alles wiedergutgemacht?" Sie grinste um ihr Glas herum. "Nach dieser Logik bin ich die größte Rebellin von allen. Wird von mir erwartet, dass ich all eure traurigen Fehler wiedergutmache?" "Nach deiner Logik", sagte ich, "solltest du es bestrafen, richtig? Wenn es das ist, worum es bei dieser Metapher geht." Ich lachte, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Drink. "Soll diese ganze Geschichte nur dazu dienen, dass du mir sagen kannst, dass du denkst, dass wir alle in die Hölle kommen? Wenn ja, dann denke ich, kann ich verstehen, warum die Leute dich schlagen wollen." Lucy sagte kein Wort. Sie beobachtete mich einfach. Es fühlte sich nervtötend an, dass jemand, wie sie mich so beobachtete, mit einer Intelligenz, die über alles hinausging, was mir um Mitternacht in einer schäbigen Bar begegnet war. Die Trunkenheit in ihren Augen war nicht mehr vorhanden, ihr Gesicht wurde nicht mehr wie früher errötet und selbst ihr Make-up konnte nicht das Chaos repräsentieren, das ich gesehen hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal auf dem Hocker neben mir aufgetaucht war. Es war, als würde ich jemand anderen völlig ansehen. Und ich hatte Angst. "Lasst uns noch einmal wiederholen, was du gesagt hast", sagte Lucy langsam und deutlich. Sie hat nicht gelallt. Hatte sie schon einmal gelallt? "Du denkst, ich werde dir sagen, dass die Menschheit in die Hölle kommt, weil ihr euch weigert, das Geschenk zu benutzen, das ich euch gegeben habe." Ihre Nägel krümmten sich in die Bar. "Mein Vater mag derjenige gewesen sein, der mich geleitet hat, aber ich habe für seine Fehler bezahlt. Ich bin diejenige, die für euren Willen in den Augen deiner Spezies verantwortlich ist, aber das war nie der Fall. Ihr seid verantwortlich für das, was ihr hier tut, nicht ich." Sie spitzte ihre Lippen und klopfte auf die Bar, als ein Barkeeper ihren Drink wieder auffüllte. "Sag mir, erinnerst du dich, dass ich die Hölle irgendwann in meiner Geschichte erwähnt habe, oder warst du das allein?" Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber etwas versagte. Meine Lippen bebten und ich schloss sie. Lucy lächelte und trank einen Schluck. "Dachte ich mir." Sie blickte weg und Augen scannten den Raum träge. "Was ich gesagt habe, ist etwas, das in der Tat in deinen Schriften erwähnt wird. Mein Vater gab mir die Herrschaft über die Erde. Ein Ort voll mit freiem Willen. Freier Wille, der verschwendet wird." Ihre Lippe verdrehte sich. "Die Menschen sündigen die ganze Zeit. Nicht wegen mir, nicht wegen des Bösen oder meiner Herrschaft über diesen Ort. Tatsache ist, dass ich keinen Finger rühre. Ich weiß es nicht, weil ich keinen Sinn darin sehe. Ihr trefft schreckliche Entscheidungen und folgt sinnlosen Führern, ihr tut schlechte Dinge und ihr zerstört eure Erde." Lucys Augen leuchteten auf. "Weißt du, wie viel Leid derzeit auf dem ganzen Planeten geschieht? Wie viele Menschen sterben an Krankheiten, die leicht zu heilen gewesen wären, aber nicht geheilt werden, wegen des Egoismus der Menschheit? Weißt du, wie viele Kinder missbraucht, vergewaltigt, zur Ehe gezwungen werden? Wie viele Menschen wurden gezwungen, Soldaten in sinnlosen Kriegen zu werden? Wie viele Menschen haben für Ideale getötet, an die sie nicht glauben?" Ich blieb sehr ruhig. Es gab nichts, was ich sagen konnte. Lucys Worte waren unerträglich ehrlich und jeder Satz bohrte sich mir wie eine Klinge in den Rücken. Ich fühlte mich kalt und krank und verängstigt. "Krieg, Hungersnot, Seuche, Tod, diese Dinge sind alle vorhanden und haben nichts mit mir oder einer Gottheit zu tun. Sie sind alle wegen euch hier. Nicht wegen eures freien Willens, sondern wegen eurer Unfähigkeit, ihn zu benutzen." Lucy lächelte mich an, ein Grinsen, das so kalt und unnatürlich war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich noch einmal wegrennen wollte. Aber ich blieb, wo ich war, bis auf die Knochen gefroren, weil ich hören wollte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Weil ich es musste. "Und hier ist der Clou", sagte Lucy. "Weil das der Teil ist, der die Leute genug erzürnt, um mich zu treten." Sie zwinkerte. "Die Hölle ist nicht das, was passiert, nachdem man gestorben ist. Die Hölle ist genau hier, genau jetzt. Irgendwo durch die vielen Schriften wurden ein paar Worte vertauscht und die Leute begannen zu denken, dass die Hölle eine Strafe war, nachdem man gestorben war. Tatsache ist, die Hölle ist die Erde. Meine Erde. Gott gab mir diesen Ort, um damit zu tun, was ich will, und ich... ich weigere mich, etwas zu tun." "Was sagst du da?", fragte ich, weil ich plötzlich sehr verzweifelt war. "Genau das, was du denkst", sagte Lucy und toastete ihr Glas. Ich erwiderte nichts, und sie lachte. Ein leichter und luftiger Klang. "Ich hatte so viele Pläne für eure Spezies, ich wollte, dass wir uns gemeinsam über unseren freien Willen freuen, um einen Ort zu schaffen, der frei von der Grausamkeit und Macht ist, die mein Vater auf die Engel ausgeübt hat - seine Erstgeborenen. Ich wollte eine echte Utopie entstehen lassen. Leider wollt ihr Menschen das einfach nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Vater hat mich hierhergeschickt, weil er dachte, ich wäre einer von euch geworden. Alles, was ich gelernt habe, ist, dass er euch viel mehr von seinem Bild gegeben hat, als er je beabsichtigt hat." "Hör auf", sagte ich. "Das ist nicht mehr lustig." "Natürlich ist es nicht lustig", sagte Lucy und grinste noch weiter, um ihre kranke Ironie zu beweisen. "Die Menschen bestrafen sich selbst, indem sie zusehen und nichts tun. Sie haben ihre eigene Hölle gemacht und, weißt du, was schlimmer ist - was letztendlich schlimmer ist? - einige von euch sind so blind dafür, dass ihr denkt, dass euer Leben himmlisch ist." Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass ich fragte, was sie meinte, sie rollte einfach nach vorne: "Die Reichen und Mächtigen, die in Positionen, die alle anderen bestehlen? Sie bekommen einen Vorgeschmack auf das gute Leben, das ist wirklich wahr. Dann sterben sie und kommen nicht in die Hölle. Sie kommen hierher zurück, zur Erde. Das ist die Hölle." Sie neigte ihren Kopf. "Folgst du mir?" “Ich…” "Wiedergeburt", sagte Lucy schnell, sie schnurrte praktisch die Worte. "Ein netter kleiner Trick, um sicherzustellen, dass eure Seelen für immer hierbleiben. Ihr bekommt ab und zu einen Vorgeschmack auf das gute Leben, eine Handvoll von euch auf einmal, und das genügt, damit ihr glaubt, dass dies eine Art echter Mittelweg ist. Dass ihr nicht jeden Tag die Hölle lebt. Dann stirbst du. Du stirbst für einen Moment und dann bist du im Körper von jemandem, der sich den Realitäten der Hölle stellt. Aber natürlich erinnert man sich nie an die Zeit, die man in einem besseren Leben verbracht hat. Ein Teil von dir hat nur diese Ahnung zu hoffen. Das ist alles. Hoffnung lässt dich denken, dass alles besser werden kann." Sie schlug ihren Drink so hart gegen die Theke, dass er zerbrach. Ich habe nichts getan, auch nicht, als mir Glassplitter in meine Hände gerieten. Ich konnte sie nur anstarren, eine Enge in meiner Brust, die meine Seele einschränkte. Niemand sonst in dieser Bar war in diesem Moment wichtig, aber das war es natürlich, was sie die ganze Zeit über gesagt hatte, nicht wahr? Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Szene, sie waren gefangen in ihrer eigenen Realität - ihrer eigenen Hölle. Der Barkeeper hat das Chaos nicht beseitigt. Das Glas lag dort, Überreste von Lucys Worten, die in einer festen Masse auf der gestreiften Holzoberfläche lagen. "Es wird nie besser", spie Lucy. " Ihr steckt in einer Schleife fest, und bis ihr etwas dagegen unternehmt, werdet ihr nie frei sein. Keiner von euch. Und ich werde nichts tun, um es zu verhindern." "Wie?", fragte ich. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich anfing, das Mädchen vor mir als mehr als ein Mädchen zu sehen. Aber mit einer Schwäche, die mich auseinanderzuziehen drohte, starrte ich auf das hellhaarige Ding vor mir und sah etwas mehr als einen Menschen in den frühen Zwanzigern. Ich sah mehr als ein Mädchen, das von ihrem Vater missbraucht wurde. Ich sah einen gefallenen Engel. Ich sah ein Wesen mit Narben, die so tief lagen, dass sie komplett jenseits des Bereichs des Sehens existierten. Ich sah etwas, das ich nie in Worte fassen könnte, egal wie lange ich lebte. "Wie können wir das ändern?", flehte ich. Aber Lucy antwortete mir nicht. Ich habe ihr das nicht übelgenommen. Die Schuld wird so oft herumgeworfen und ich wusste damals, dass sie es satthatte. Sie war es leid, für unsere Fehler verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Also änderte ich die Taktik. "Warum ich?" Es war eine ehrliche Frage, und ich denke, irgendwo tief im Inneren respektierte Luzifer diese Ehrlichkeit. Deshalb sagte sie, "Als du mich zum ersten Mal sahst, hattest du Angst um meine Sicherheit. Als ich dir sagte, dass ich der Teufel bin, wolltest du mich einsperren, aber trotzdem wolltest du es tun, weil du Angst um mich und nicht um dich selbst hattest. Du wolltest mir nicht schaden, nicht einmal, als ich dir sagte, wer ich bin und wozu ich in der Lage bin, um eure traurigen Leben zu ändern. Du bist ein guter Mensch, aber ich fürchte, das bedeutet nichts, wenn du nicht den Willen hast, etwas damit zu machen." Sie lächelte mich mitfühlend an. Der Teufel, der Sympathie für den Menschen zeigt, der ihr gegenüber an der Bar saß. Es war surreal und für ein paar schwere Momente dachte ich wirklich, ich müsste tot sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, zu erklären, was ich sah, mit wem ich sprach. Was ich gerade gehört hatte. "Was soll ich nun tun?" Lucy streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ihre Hand war kalt und warm zugleich, und ich fühlte, wie mein Blut kochte, wo ihre Finger meine Haut kratzten. Und ich wusste es. Eine solche Geschichte zu teilen, ist nicht einfach. Verdammt, es könnte das Schwierigste sein, was ich je getan habe. Gut, dass es so etwas wie die Hölle nicht gibt, oder? Die Tatsache ist einfach. Die Welt ist ein Durcheinander, weil wir uns weigern, etwas zu ändern. Der Teufel selbst wandelt unter uns und sie will unbedingt unser Leben besser machen, aber das wird sie nicht. Wird sie nicht, weil wir es nicht tun. Wir müssen ihr unseren Willen beweisen, bevor sie bereit ist, selbst etwas zu tun. Wir müssen gut zueinander sein, um uns allen zu helfen, frei zu sein. Natürlich hat Luzifer mir eine letzte Sache erzählt, bevor sie die Bar verlassen hat. Eine Sache, an die ich mich solange erinnern werde, bis mein Körper verwesend in der Erde liegt. "Du kannst es so vielen Leuten sagen, wie du willst, aber sieh mich genau an. Ich habe heute Abend fünf anderen Menschen die gleichen Dinge erzählt, die ich dir gesagt habe, und das war ihre Reaktion. Sie haben mich verletzt, verbrannt, ihr Essen und Trinken auf mich geworfen. Die Menschen haben Angst vor ihrem freien Willen und finden es so viel einfacher zu verletzen, als sich für ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten einzugestehen. Ihr werdet nur frei sein, wenn ihr aufhört, euch selbst so zu sehen, wie mein Vater sich selbst sieht." Das ist es also, womit ich dich zurücklasse. Luzifer gewann ihre Wette in dieser Nacht und ich ließ sie durch die Tür gehen. Und ich bitte dich, dasselbe zu tun. Wenn der Teufel eines Nachts auf dich zukommt, hör zu, was sie zu sagen hat, und hör zu, was ich dir von unserem Treffen erzählen konnte. Der Teufel ist echt und sie will uns nicht quälen. Nein, das machen wir ganz gut allein. Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang